gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Obright Lorain
is a fictional character appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. He pilots the RGE-B890 Genoace II and the RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom. Personality & Character A hot-blooded and strong-willed person, although sometimes he demonstrated his soft side. But, after the death of his fiancee Remi, Obright develops a somewhat silent nature. He may have some form of death wish, choosing to give up his life fighting against Fram Nara instead of escaping safely from the firing of the Digmazenon Cannon. Skills & Abilities Obright Lorain is a veteran mobile suit pilot that served under Major Woolf Enneacle before joining the Diva crew. Obright is better able to hold his own against the Vagan mobile suits than the Diva's Adele pilots, Max and Arisa. He has proven himself as a highly capable mobile suit pilot, taking out two custom Vagan suits, the Ghirarga Custom and also the Fawn Farsia, using only his more inferior mobile suit RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom during the battle of La Gramis. History Second Generation In A.G. 141, Obright Lorain is a mobile suit pilot assigned to the Diva's mobile suit forces under Woolf Enneacle's command. Obright along with his teammates participate through many battles against the Vagan's and their increasing number of X-Rounder pilots. When the Diva was station to help defend the Big Ring against Vagan's Earth Occupation force. After checking out an announcement about a special pilot training program, Obright returns to the Divas hangar to talk with Dique about some issues with the left leg of his RGE-B890 Genoace II. Dique refers Obright to the female mechanic Remi Ruth who is responsible for fixing the Genoace II. On first sight, Obright's face flushed and spends the rest of the time conversing with Remi. After the events of the Solon colony, Remi and Obright are cleaning the Genoace II and they begin to discuss the realities of war and how there is always a chance they would not live to see the next day. Out of nowhere, Obright proposes to Remi who is too shaken up and runs away. When the Vagans begin their invasion of Earth (Battle of Nortrum), during the Diva's deployment Remi reciprocates Obright's feelings, and tells him to come back alive because she intends to marry him. However tragedy strikes, when during the battle, Remi goes out to fix a part for the Diva's photon blaster and is fatally wounded by Mink Leiden. Obright rams his Genoace II into Mink's xvv-xcm Zedas M, sending her into the path of the Diva's photon blaster, killing her, but is too late to save Remi. In her last moments, Remi apologizes to Obright for not being able to spend their lives together and tells him to safely return home. When Obright finally reaches her he cries out her name, upon finding her dead. Third Generation In A.G. 164, Obright was assigned to the Diva's Abis Team and was tasked with covering the newest incarnation of the Gundam, the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal, being piloted by Kio Asuno and his grandfather, Flit Asuno. In the battle of La Gramis, he took out two custom Vagan suits, the Ghirarga Custom and also the Fawn Farsia. But, when Zeheart Galette decided to use the Digmazenon cannon once more to destroy the enemy forces by linking La Gramis with Second Moon, he died in the blast, but not before seeing Remi welcome him. Gallery Obright-ag164.png|Obright Lorain (164 A.G.) 765689AL76.png Obright Pilot Suit.jpg|Obright Lorain in a Pilot Suit (A.G. 164) 11156743456O6.jpg Federation 3.jpg External Links Category:Deceased